


【全员】复联老友记（对话体）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Friends AU, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, They lived in the same apartment building, This shit is in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 如果复联初代6元老只是普通人，都住在曼哈顿的同一栋公寓。铁罐和肥啾住12B，队长和寡姐还有临时租客锤哥住12F，博士住16楼但总是到12F串门。日常轻松欢乐向





	1. Chapter 1

如果复联初代6元老只是普通人，都住在曼哈顿的同一栋公寓。

设定上是铁罐和肥啾住12B，队长和寡姐还有临时租客锤哥住12F，博士住16楼但总是到12F串门。

其他的复联成员也会陆续上线，初定cp有盾铁、冬鹰、绿寡、锤基、幻红、贱虫。但本章目前只有绿寡和锤基，其他cp还得慢慢发展。

请点击以下链接进入聊天阅读界面：

<http://t.cn/EwgLbDY>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章复联全员上线  
> 带盾铁玩

点击链接进入聊天体阅读界面：

<http://t.cn/RkSfHEr>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个周末托尼得看着一个熊孩子，但史蒂夫•罗杰斯已经照看几个熊孩子很长时间了。  
> 看六位老铁如何联手围堵偷溜的彼得•帕克。

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/EAcxO1G>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以小蜘蛛偷偷摸摸的是想要干啥呢？  
> 本章cp有盾铁 绿寡 锤基，还有贱虫暗示

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/EA8i40g>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 队长要找室友，铁鹰去买餐桌。博士当情感顾问，盾铁线何去何从。  
> 结尾巴基上线

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/E24sMBL>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜巴基终于搬进了12F，只不过有人欢喜有人忧，某只肥啾总想溜。

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/ELIlwfs>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七人的普通日常，冬哥的小心思被发现了。  
> 本章有盾铁 冬鹰 绿寡 锤基，以及活在对话里的叉叔

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/EyAlhSh>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复联公寓七人喜迎可爱新成员！托尼斯塔克到底值不值得托付？停电之夜的电梯里到底发生了什么？！

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/EUuhtLu>


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普天同庆的圣诞节就要来了，复联却掀起一场腥风血雨的内战。  
> CP有盾铁 绿寡 鹰眼/仿声鸟 冬鹰 锤基提及

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/E4kyKu2>


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章揭晓上集的惩罚，提示：单身派对。  
> CP依然盾铁 绿寡 冬鹰 锤基。  
> 特别提醒：会提及罗迪/卡罗尔和过去式的铁鹰调情

本章内容见链接：

<http://t.cn/EqccLUs>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主回忆杀，复联初代六人到底发生了什么！  
> 这里是詹姆斯·“罗迪”·爱八卦·吃瓜·罗德斯带来的现场报道

本章内容见链接

<http://t.cn/E5IOSWI>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 单身夜结束后，下一章婚礼会有怎样的火花呢！


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗迪和卡罗尔的婚礼终于来啦！但是一如既往的，没有什么是一帆风顺的！  
> 这天的大喜事将围绕托尼出现两大谜题  
> 还有盾铁和冬鹰终于有进展了【终于啊】  
> 正文点击下方链接

<http://t.cn/EVc5tNz>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盾铁背着大家搞在一起了，居然还没人发现？  
> 克林特的卖唱事业遭到竞争对手威胁  
> 到底是谁的锅谁的错，又有谁能帮他一把

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要内容见下面链接哦！

<http://t.cn/EMIU6uh>


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每时每刻防剧透还是被透了一脸  
> 没事的我是坚定漫画粉  
> ——————————————————  
> 复联七人迎来了一位特别访客，而克林特有了新发现

点击链接阅读本章内容

<http://t.cn/EaWVFiH>


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于！终于！终于！  
> 快到热情甜蜜的恋爱阶段，但是说不定会有出人意料的波折？

本章内容继续点击下面链接：

<http://t.cn/EKrDzEP>


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尔正在努力找房子，而娜塔莎想要托尼亲口承认他的小秘密。  
> 可是你们的恩怨关我什么事？彼得表示躺枪很累

[本章内容点链接](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2232277741592/chapterId/2438944886793/cover/1)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原谅两个月诈尸短小更  
> 这一次是难得的LA之旅呢，看复联老友记七人在这里会发生什么故事？  
> 有银河护卫队友情客串哦！

大家正文依然走克拉克拉：[链接点这里](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2232277741592/chapterId/2494909435958/cover/1)


End file.
